Willdawg14 (character)
Willdawg14 is a user and a main character in Peppa's adventures and it's 2021 reboot Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation. He first appears in "Peppa goes to the swimming pool". Appearance Will is a user with stick arms and legs and a picture of a yellow flower with five white petals. As of the episode "Mcfallen", however, he is now a fat kid dressed in winter clothes who noticeably cannot seem to get up. Although, in Under Peppa's Pants, he is still a flower. As of the episode "Willdawg14's Halloween Carol", he now looks like The Spirit of Halloween Past, after it possesses him at the end of the episode. His appearance changes once again in the episode "Willdawg14: The Supreme Being" as a result of finding the Seventh Element. He now looks like a fat, drunk version of Leeloo from the movie The Fifth Element. In "The Grandparent Finale" it is shown in the future that he is now an adorable vector of his girlfriend Autumn Blaze. He also stays like this in Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation. Personality He is not very sharp, and likes spending time on his Xbox One. He is obsessed with The Screaming Marmot and REO Speedwagon. Will is very loyal to his fellow users, even though Sonicthehedgehog223 is always destroying his house. He is shown to be incredibly tough, as in “BOY!” he braves many dangers to rescue his “son” Eggbert (which results in his petals burning off), although he ends up killing him at the end of the episode, and in "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food", he reveals he did it on purpose. In "The Dream Land", Willdawg14 is shown to have many strange dreams at night, which are apparently caused by watching deep web videos, having scary thoughts, or just having weird crushes on cartoon characters. Appearances "Peppa goes to the swimming pool" Willdawg14 appears when Quongus tries to no-scope Sonicthehedgehog223. Will warns him not to do this, as it usually results in him going Super Sonic and destroying his house. However, Quongus resumes. "Oreo-And-Eeyore.exe is not responding" Peppa told Wildawg14 to get Oreo-And-Eeyore to get him to respond. He told Peppa that she had to tap him 3 times and he will restart. "The Broken Computer" When the electricity in Peppatown goes out, STH223 informs the users that with no power, there’s no electricity, and with no electricity, there’s no internet. And with no internet, the users will cease to exist. They isolate themselves in the treehouse to avoid disappearing, and are successful. The electricity comes back (thanks to Daddy Pig) and the users are saved. "BOY!" In this episode, Willdawg14 and Sonicthehedgehog223 look after an egg named Eggbert, although Willdawg14 is forced to rescue Eggbert from dangerous situations, due to Sonic not even caring. Eventually Willdawg14 accidentally sits on Eggbert, killing him. "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food" When cannibals arrive in Peppatown, Willdawg14 hides in a shelter with Peppa, George, and Sonic. They are almost caught and eaten, but Sonic saves them (although he destroys Will’s house in the process). "Mcfallen" In this episode, Willdawg14 undergoes plastic surgery and changes his appearance permanently. He states in the episode that he "feels better this way". Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Willdawg14 is very strong, as shown in “The Prince“ when he best up Prince Mason and kills him. He also has the ability to shower people with pollen, shown in “BOY!”. Weaknesses He isn't very good at shielding, as he takes critical damage when in the woods, according to himself. Category:Users Category:Characters Category:PA characters Category:PA